


good for you

by kihovely



Series: kinktober [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Deep Throating, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Some dirty talking, Spanking, ass worship, hoseok is the bestest boi, some subtle daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: Hoseok is waiting on the bed when Kihyun comes back home from work.





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

> i included 7 prompts in one fic just because i can. enjoy the filth uwu

Hoseok turns his head to look at the door when he hears the footsteps along the corridor, on their way to the bedroom. The baggy, grey t-shirt he’s wearing rolls up over when he shifts his body, almost leaving his butt to the eyesight.

Kihyun enters their bedroom right then, his sleeves rolled up and the tie around his neck hanging loosely. He’s wearing a suit; the black and white of the fabric contrasting with his dark purple hair, and there’s a faint rosy tint on his lips; they look ravishing and Hoseok swallows hard.

“Welcome!” he says, a smile spreading over his lips. He closes the computer he’s been using for the past couple of hours, waiting for Kihyun to finally get home.

“Hello, baby. I missed you.” Kihyun smiles too, leaving the jacket on the desk chair there’s at the end of their bedroom and undoing his belt.

Hoseok keeps staring at him lying on his tummy, only with his head lightly turned. He notices how Kihyun stares at his legs and upwards, to where his butt is peeking out. Slowly, he crawls onto the bed, getting on top of him. His fingers wrap around Hoseok’s throat, gently, throwing his head backwards so that he can press his wet lips against his pulse, grinding his hips on his butt.

“Have you been a good boy while I was at work?” Kihyun asks, his tongue sticking out to lick along the curvature of Hoseok’s neck.

“Y-Yes.” Hoseok closes his eyes, diving into the sensation. His heart is already skyrocketing into dizzy speeds.

Hoseok’s breath hitches when Kihyun uses the hand that isn’t around his neck to lift his shirt up to his chest, fully revealing his ass. He isn’t wearing any underwear, knowing Kihyun likes it like that the most: when Hoseok is naked and waiting for him on their bed. Sometimes he would call him on his way home and tell him how nicely he has come while preparing himself for his cock, or how he was brushing himself against the sheets, almost unable to wait. And oh, Kihyun would get home out of breath and sweaty and ready to punish Hoseok for being such a naughty boy.

“You’ve got the nicest ass I’ve ever seen.” Kihyun tries to cup it with his palm, but it’s bubbly and hard and the milky skin is begging to be marked. “So fucking gorgeous, I’d eat you out all day.”

Hoseok opens his mouth to reply, but the words turn into a choked moan when Kihyun slaps his right buttcheek, his palm hitting the soft skin in a swift, yet gentle movement. He raises his hand and brings it down again and again on his butt, spanking both buttcheeks until the skin turns red and he can see his fingers on them.

“Fuck, Ki-” Hoseok tries to raise his butt, but Kihyun is still sitting on top of him, feeling the boy underneath rolling his hips to rub himself on the sheets.

“So, so pretty.” Kihyun licks his lips, getting off the boy’s body and placing between his legs instead.

Hoseok does lift his hips then, his head still resting on the pillow and his butt in front of Kihyun’s face. With a low growl that comes from the very depths of his throat, Kihyun uses both of his hands to spread Hoseok’s ass and buries his face in between, not even hesitating. Using both, his lips and tongue, he eats Hoseok out thoroughly, knowing the boy has prepped himself earlier when the rim of muscles give in easily for his tongue and he can tongue-fucking him too.

Hoseok moans into the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds, but it’s futile. Instead, he bucks his hips harder against Kihyun’s face, feeling impossibly wet and hot, and his neglected cock bounces against his stomach, leaking pre-cum all over the already-stained sheets.

“I could go on like this until you came untouched.” Kihyun bites his right buttcheek while spanks the other, giving both the attention they so much deserve. “Come here, baby.”

With trembling legs, Hoseok wipes away the saliva dripping down his chin and moves closer to Kihyun, who ruffles his sweaty hair and pecks his lips.

Hoseok uses both hands to unzip his pants, then pulls both, them and his Gucci underwear down his legs, until they’re long forgotten on the floor. He keeps Kihyun’s shirt on, though, unbuttoned and revealing his hard nipples.

“And you’ve got the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen.” Hoseok wraps his fingers around Kihyun’s hard-on, pumping it slowly while holding Kihyun’s chin with the other hand to pull him into a kiss.

Painfully slow, Hoseok does both, kiss Kihyun and jerk him off, using the same pace and driving Kihyun insane, who bites down on his lower lip, a silent plea for him to go faster.

“You’re so thick and fit my mouth perfectly. I love the weight of your cock on my mouth.”

With that, Hoseok gets on his knees again, opening his mouth to take Kihyun’s dick inside without any further considerations; he slacks his jaw and lets it hit the back of his throat right away, even if it makes him gag.

Kihyun’s grip on his shoulders tighten and he throws his head back, a low moan escaping his lips.

“God, Hoseok.” He says, shutting his eyes and spreading his legs further, allowing Hoseok to take him deeper in his mouth each time, until his nose tickles the coarse hair he’s got there. “How can you be so good at everything.”

“Am I?” Hoseok’s asks, a sparkle flickering in his eyes as he bats his eyelashes at him, seeking for those compliments.

“Yes, you’re the – _fuck_ – the best boy. Not only you’re fucking gorgeous but you also take my cock so nicely.” He moans when Hoseok takes him whole inside again, bobbing his head up and down with each word Kihyun says. “ _Anywhere_.”

Hoseok wraps his fingers around the base of Kihyun’s throbbing cock and presses hard when he feels the boy underneath him leaking even more and his balls tightening; a sign that he would come soon. Preventing his orgasm, Hoseok lets go of his cock and sits on his lap again, letting their erections rub as he throws his arms around his neck and they kiss again.

Kihyun is a very good kisser – he starts slow and softly, taking his time to taste each corner and curve of Hoseok’s lips, and then bites down gently on his lower lip, shyly sticking out his tongue and asking for an invitation. When Hoseok opens his mouth and takes him in, Kihyun ravishes him completely, tangling their tongues together and pushing deeper each time, sucking the air out of Hoseok’s lungs and erasing any thought that isn’t _him_ from his mind.

Kihyun’s hands find their way to his hipbones, lifting Hoseok’s body to make him sit on him.

“Oh, god, baby, you’re-” he doesn’t finish his sentence, because Hoseok sits down and his hole stretches around Kihyun like he’s meant to be always inside of him. Hoseok has the audacity to blush and Kihyun has never been more in love before.

He bucks his hips and holds Hoseok’s waist to keep him in place, fucking into him slowly but with decision, making sure Hoseok cries out of pleasure with each thrust.

“Come inside me, daddy.” Hoseok whispers on Kihyun’s ear, sucking on his earlobe and licking his jawline until their lips clash once again.

Kihyun grunts and lets Hoseok move his hips too, both finding the perfect pace and their movements matching smoothly like sea-waves. When Hoseok cries on the curvature of his neck, his body shaking and his cock spurting in between their tummies, Kihyun stops holding on and gives in too, feeling his cock squeezed hard as he cums inside Hoseok.

“Good god.” Kihyun lies flat on his back, with Hoseok falling on top of him. “You’re going to be the death fo me one day.”

Hoseok pouts, supporting his weight on each side of Kihyun’s head to look at him. He’s sweaty and flustered, and there’s a bit of cum on his chin from when Hoseok had came, and the sight is somewhat endearing.

“But I love you.” Hoseok says, the pout never leaving his lips. “You can’t die on me.”

A surprised gasp leaves Kihyun’s mouth when Hoseok suddenly turns around and brings him with him, rolling around on the bed like a croquette, until he’s squeezed in between his arms, head on his shoulders.

Kihyun smiles softly.

“I love you too, baby.” Kihyun brushes his hair off his forehead and giving him a short peck.


End file.
